1. Technical Field
The present invention relates generally to methods for monitoring mobile vehicles and more particularly to methods for collecting data on the use of a mobile vehicle in an accurate and reliable manner.
2. Discussion
The need for systems which collect and record information on the use of mobile vehicles is well known. Such systems are frequently employed to catalog the operation of a vehicle as being either business related or personal in nature. One drawback of the known systems concerns their inflexibility with which data may be input, retrieved and manipulated. For example, several known systems require the vehicle operator to identify an upcoming vehicle use as being either related to a specific business or personal account prior to the use of the vehicle. Failure to identify a particular vehicle use may cause the system to default to a mode wherein the use is permanently classified in a predetermined manner.